


All the Stars | T'Challa

by yawldee



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Africa, Allthestars, Avengers - Freeform, Black Panther - Freeform, Blacklove, Dora Milaje - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, MarvelComics, Mutants, Okoye - Freeform, Shuri - Freeform, T'challaudaku, Tchalla - Freeform, Wakanda, blackfanfictions, blackpantherfanfiction, blackreaders, bmbw, chadwickboseman, o.c, sza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawldee/pseuds/yawldee
Summary: |The border tribe found a confused woman outside of the Wakanda border and brought her to the palace. Take place a few years after infinity War |{A mixture of the MCU and the Comics}Check out the original version on wattpad: https://my.w.tt/3G9zKu46HL





	1. Intro

 

**INTRO**

 

" Love, let's talk about love- Is it anything and everything you hoped for?"

 

* Woman with memory loss is found by the border patrol of Wakanda and is taken to the council but there is something bigger behind her memory loss. *

                                                                                                 ...

_ CAST _

Meagan Tandy as Florencia Cassius 

Chadwick Boseman T'challa/Black Panther

Letitia Wright as Shuri

Danai Gurira as Okoye

Angela Bassett as Queen mother

** AUTHOR'S NOTE **

I got tired of looking for Black Panther fanfictions and finding nothing or weird ass ships....so I wrote my own. Also, do online writers have a problem with Black love? It seems that you guys are afraid of it and refuse to write black characters dating other black characters. I'm not going to wait for you guys to do it so, I'm doing it myself. Anyways, hope you guys like this. :)


	2. Chapter 1

 

**Chapter one**

 

 

             " What should we do with her?" 

            " throw her in the prison just like the rest." 

             " But-"

             "But what? Are you questioning my authority?"

             " No. its just- " He look at the scared girl covered in mud, " She looks scared and confused." 

           " So did all the other ones." 

         The girl stared back at them, carefully listening and observing. She held onto everything they said, trying to see if she'd recognize the language. She didn't. However she noticed that they used clicks and somehow she knew that languages that use clicks tend to be very old. The girl look around at her surroundings. She didn't recognize this place. 

        In fact, she didn't recognized or remembered anything. The last thing she remembered was waking up near a river and the two men forcing her up on her feet and forcing her to walk with them. She didn't even know who she was...she couldn't remember her name...her age...nothing. 

       "Do you guys speak English?" she finally managed the courage to ask. 

      " Of course we do." the taller one answered. 

      She tried to hide her happiness, "Can you guys please tell me where I am?" _or who I am?_

      "The west border of Wakanda. " the taller one answered proudly. 

      She frowned. She's never heard of that but for some reason in her mind...it sounded far from home....wherever that was. 

      "Are you going to kill me?"

      The two man bust into laughter. 

     " We'll let the council decide on that." 

                    ***_***

      " I am confused. What is so special about this woman that the council have to decide on her faith? Why wasn't she thrown in jail like all the other trespasser eh?"

      "Great merchant leader, we found her sleeping by the O'como river. Dirty and confused -"

     " Your duty is to capture those that trespass. You do not get to-"

     " That is enough."

    "Queen mother?"

    "Yes?"

   "Surely-"

   "You men did a great thing. You showed humility. "

    The queen mother look at the dirty girl in shackles and her heart hurt for her, "King T'challa, what do you supposed we do with her?" 

    Everyone's eyes were now on king T'challa..waiting...as after all, he gets the final say. 

    "What is your name?" T'challa asked...his voice loud and kingly. 

    For a moment...the girl couldn't believe that he was talking to her. What was her name? He....they wouldn't believe her answer. 

    " I don't know."

   The council erupted into talks. Frankly, king T'challa was taken aback. What kind of person didn't know their own name?

   " I'll have Shuri take a look at this."

***_***

   " She is telling the truth. Her memory was wiped out completely. "

   "Completely?"

   "Well not completely...just the important stuff such as her name...home."

   "Can you bring it back?"

   Shuri shook her head, " I'm afraid not brother. This was not done by science or technology. Therefore I cannot fix it with science or technology."

   T'challa shifted in his seat, " At least now we know who she is."

   "Yes."

   Shuri turned to the now clean woman sitting on her lab table with a headband invading her brain and her mind. 

  " Your name is Florencia Cassius." She told her, " But your friends call you Flor. You are 24 years old and was born in Brooklyn, New York to immigrants from Haiti. You work at a coffee shop that is owned by your friend Lily Writ and you've been reported missing for 4 months."

 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Chapter one is done. Sorry this is so short. Let me further explain...although at the end of Black Panther T'challa said that Wakanda was going to be more open to outsiders and share their secrets with them...that did not mean that outsider would now get to waltz into wakanda. They'll still practice their border security. Only those approved by the council and the king get to come into Wakanda...legally. I explained this because I knew that the way I choose to write this was rather confusing. But anygways, thanks for reading. Comments/feedback are important..please leave them. Thanks and All love :)


	3. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter Two**

 

        Florencia look around her new bedroom.  Her bedroom was not only huge but beautifully decorated. Blue walls, a huge king size bed with blue beddings and a Champagne colored chandelier.

       " I promise you're not a hostage. " King T'challa started, " You can leave anytime you want. Shuri and I just don't like the idea of letting you leave without at least trying to get you your memory back."

        He was the one that suggest she stayed at the palace. The council was furious. They felt that Florencia should be treated like all the other trespassers before her.

      " Thank You." Florencia said quietly.

     T'challa was taken aback. This was only the second time she's spoken directly to him in her 10 hours being in Wakanda. He was hoping she wasn't intimidated by him. Even though he was a king...he was good guy. He hopes she didn't think he was like the council. He was nothing like the council.

     "Why do I feel like I did something bad?"

     " What do you mean?"

     " I have this strange feeling that I did something bad and thats how I ended up here.. with my memory wiped out."

    "Why would you feel that?"

   "It's just a feeling. I hope I'm wrong."

    T'challa couldn't come up with a response so an awkward silence took over the room.

    Florencia was happy when her bedroom door swing open and Shuri walked in.

    "Sorry for the interruption but brother, did you forget that you have a country to rule?"

    T'challa rolled his eyes. "Funny." he commented.

     Shuri smirks, " I know I am. Let us have a girl talk."

    "I'm so sorry about him." Shuri told Florencia when T'challa left the room, " But I promise he means well."

    No response.

    " I googled you some more things that could help piece everything together."

 That information peeked Florencia's interest, "What did you find?"

    Shuri smiled, happy she finally got some reaction out of this girl. Talking to her was like talking to a wall. She never respond but her body language suggests that she heard what you said. Shuri felt rather sorry for her. She couldn't imagine getting everything she knew wiped out from her mind.

   Shuri was working hard on an update for her memory inducer.She hope it'll work and give Florencia her memory back and then she can go home.

   " Well-" Shuri started, " According to an article from a newspaper from your city, you were last seen with him."

   Shuri tap the band on her wrist and a hologram of a man appeared abruptly...scaring Florencia a little bit. Her reaction amused Shuri. She was like a child who's never been outside of her house.

   "This is Daniel Fracto, a wanted criminal who's also a Mutant."

   Shuri didn't miss Florencia shifted on her bed.

   "Do you know this man?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

   Florencia study the man in the hologram and Something in her brain clicked. She knew him. She couldn't think of a memory with him but she knew that she knew him. She swallowed the lump in her throat then answered, " Yes. "

    "According to google...you two were a...thing for 6 years. He's done some very bad things."

   Florencia was hurt by that information. Her feelings were right. She did do something bad. She was connected to a criminal. She probably helped him do those bad things. She was a bad thing. But what if Shuri was lying? What if they all were lying?

   Panicking, she abruptly got off her bed. Her eyes intensified on her bedroom door. She had to get out of here.

   "I'm not accusing you of being a villain."Shuri shouted to her as she made her way to the door, " T'challa believe that you're a good person and I trust him. I want to help you."

   Florencia's hand was on the doorknob but Shuri's words made her stop. She turns to face the young princess. Anger. All she felt was anger.

    "Help? You think you can help me?" She shouted at the princess, " I don't need your help. I'm leaving."

    Shuri was now 5 feet off the ground. She couldn't even hide the fear she felt.

_A mutant._ She was a mutant. T'challa was not going to like this.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
Honest opinion of the chapter. Loved it? Hate it? Do you like the three characters? Comments are important. Please leave them.


End file.
